You're Mine Now Princess
by Nevergrowup2003
Summary: The normal story of your brother betting you to the rich and powerful perverted billionaire that will stop at nothing to make you his. Warning alcohol and drug use AU Gang leader and innocent girl
1. Come to Daddy, Princess

**I don't know why but I seem to update on wednesdays, the day I stay late after school. *Shrugs***

 **This is my first Miraculous ladybug fanfiction and this was an idea my friend whose name will not be reveal because I don't know if they want their name out of there. I thought it was pretty awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT (WELL MY FRIEND OWNS THE PLOT BUT I'M EXPANDING AND WRITING DOWN THE IDEAS).**

Alex P.O.V

Okay Adrien, care to make this interesting," I say to the mystery man in front of me, while smirking.

He replies "I thought this was already interesting, we're betting for five grand and hopefully this time you will have it." While striking a glare at the end of his sentence.

I blushed embarrassed that last time we betted I didn't have money on me. I only have three thousand on me right now but I am sure I will win this time.

I say "Well, let's make it more interesting, I bet you my sister, Marinette. If you win you get her but if I win you owe me twenty million dollars. I see Adrien's eyebrows raise in interest and nod. I know he has his eye on my sister but she is never around my place when Adrien's around. I know it's insane, I love Mari and would never intentionally put her in harm's way, but this way I would win twenty million dollars and could help Mari open up her own bakery. It's been a dream of her's since she was a kid, well that and becoming a famous fashion designer.

Adrien says "You sure, you're want to bet a pretty thing like Marinette to me?" With a incredulous look. I say "Don't worry you're not going to get her." With a wink at the end of my sentence. I put down my cards and exclaim loudly "FULL HOUSE." Adrien looks at me with a gentle smile, I think 'why would he be smiling if he just lost' then I realiz-

"Royal Flush" he says quietly with a gleam in his eye, while putting down his cards.

I hold back a gasp and realize I just made a terrible mistake, I betted my little sister to Adrien Argeste and lost. I hear Adrien pack up and say on his way out "I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up." He sends me a wink and walks out the door.

I then think about how I will tell Marinette, oh my god she is going to kill me. I'm so stupid, why did I bet Marinette?

….

"You betted me and lost." Marinette exclaims. "How could you be so stupid to bet on a human without their consent. I can't go with a stranger. What if he abuses woman, what if he tries to rape me, huh Alex ?" Marinete yells with her chest heaving up and down.

"I'm sorry, Mari. But there is nothing I can do, he technically won you fair and square." I say cringing at the end of my sentence. I add "And Adrien isn't the type of person to force himself onto woman. He seems like a nice guy." Marinette faces me with rage in her eyes, speaking in a low voice "But you don't have to be the one to live with him, you don't know how he acts when you're not around. You can't tell me he's a nice guy."

I sigh and say "Marinette, I'm sorry really. I never meant for this to happen, I thought I would win the twenty million dollars and help you open up your own bakery." With a low and quiet voice. I see Marinette look up at me and says "Well your heart was in the right place but your head wasn't." While laughing a little bit when she's ruffling up my hair. I smile and hug her promising to get her out of this deal. She says "Well I better go. I have to pack for my stay at this _Adrien's."_ Alex and Marinette hug again and go their separate ways.

The next day, Marinette is waiting nervously at her brother's place. Her foot is tapping rapidly on the floor and she feels the butterflies in her stomach building up.

Suddenly the door opens and enters a man she believes is the Adrien she has been promised to.

He loudly exclaims _"Come to Daddy, Princess_." With his arms wide open and a sick smirk upon his face. The feeling in Marinette stomach multiped.


	2. Whoa, Princess

**I made some adjustments to chapter one it should be fix, it kind of starts off for chapter two.**

 **DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING, I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR THE CHARACTERS. JUST THE PLOT (WELL MY FRIEND'S IDEA FOR THE PLOT) AND THE CHARCTER ALEX I MADE UP FOR THIS.**

"Daddy?" Marinette says confused. Adrien says "Oh it sounds even better coming from your mouth. I can't wait to hear it from my bed", with a perverted smirk. Marinette gasps as she caught on to his meaning and looks at her brother, Alex. Alex says "Whoa, dude. She's my little sister, don't say shit like that. Adrien replies "Oh, calm down Alex. I promise you, I'll treat Marinette like the princess she is." While looking deeply into Marinette's eyes.

Marinette looks up from her long eyelashes to examine Adrien. He has beautiful blonde locks, mesmerizing emerald green eyes, an adorable nose, and the straightest teeth Marinette has ever seen. He wears a black t-shirt that has a yellow, green and purple stripe across it. An unbuttoned white t-shirt with the collar upward as well as the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his bulging muscles. And regular everyday blue jeans with orange converse that has a symbol of a black butterfly in a circle. He also wears a silver ring on his right hand on his ring finger. **(1)** Marinette looks away quickly, realizing she was checking him out and hopes he didn't notice, but based on the smirk on his face she realized she was caught.

Alex speaks up and says "Look, Adrien is there any other way we can solve this ? I'll try to get you your money." Adrien sharply turns to Alex and says firmly "This isn't about the money Alex. I won Marinette, she's mine now. You can't take her away or else." Alex says "Or what ?" in a deep menacing voice. **(2)** Adrien gets close to Alex and says in a low whisper "You're going to jail for 10 years." Alex exclaims "What?" in a loud voice with widened eyes. Adrien says "Did you know it is consider illegal to bet your friends two thousand dollars or more, you can land in jail for over 10 years." **(3)** Alex says "But that means you would go to jail too." With a confused look, 'why would Adrien threaten to have me arrested if we are both guilty." Adrien careless shrugs and says "True, but who would arrested me?" It was true, around the neighborhood Adrien was a well know feared person. No cop was brave enough to arrested Adrien Agreste. His father is a billionaire who pays off the cops when someone he knows is in trouble. It was useless, Alex had nothing on Adrien. But Alex still couldn't believe that Adrien would do something like that, yea they weren't close but the times that Adrien and him hanged out, Adrien seemed like a decent person.

Adrien grabs Marinette's hand, ignoring her protests and walks to the door having his henchman pick up her bags and walks out the door. After arriving outside the building of Alex's apartment, Marinette realizes her protesting isn't working so instead she plants her heels firmly into the ground and stops sending Adrien back into her. "STOP" Marinette yells. "What's the matter, princess" asked Adrien innocently. Marinette yells incredulous "What did you mean 'what's the matter', you can't just take me from my brother. I am a human being, this is considered kidnapping" while getting in his face. Adrien just gets into her face and says "Princess, I think we already established I can't be arrested and it's not really kidnapping. I just claiming my property." With a smirk on his face and a evil gleam in his eyes. Marinette says in an angry firm voice "I will never be yours, _never._ Adrien growls and pushes himself against her, saying "We'll see about that." And planting a kiss on her cheek. Marinette pushes him off of her while wiping her cheek disgusted and purposely in front of him so he knows how she felt about his affections. Marinette asked "Where are we going?"After Adrien grabbed her hand again and starting walking to a limo. "Home of course" came Adrien's response.

The butterflies in Marinette's stomach started up again, after they arrived at a huge mansion. She couldn't believe this was happening, she is going to be living with Adrien Agreste. She felt like throwing up, so that's exactly what she did, right on Adrien's lap. **(4)** "WHOA, PRINCESS" exclaimed Adrien. "I don't feel good" Marinette whispers before blacking out.

…

Marinette wakes up in a comfy warm bed and the sound of the showering running. She remembers what happened before she blacked out and couldn't stop the blush covering her cheeks. She, Marinette Dupain- Cheng, just threw up all over, Adrien Agreste's lap. She has never been so embarrassed in her life, throwing up on a attractive guy that she is going to be forced to live with for who knows how long. Her train of thought is suddenly cut off by the sound of the door to the bathroom opening. She turns her head to see a … shirtless… . wet…. Adrien...wearing nothing but … a towel… from the waist… down. **(5)**

 ** _(1): I had to search him up for specific detail, I am ashamed to admit I did not know about the black butterfly in a circle on his shoes._**

 ** _(2): YASSSS, OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER MODE ACTIVATED_**

 ** _(3): THANK YOU TAL FISHERMAN ;) NOT ALL ACCURATE_**

 ** _(4): THAT WAS FUN AND SO EMBARRASSING_**

 ** _(5): OMG… :0 HOW WILL THAT END._**

 ** _QUESTION OF THE UPDATED: DO YOU LIKE REACTION TIME ;)_**

 **UPDATE IF I GET 20 REVIEWS.**


	3. You look good in my clothes, Princess

_**Sorry I haven't updated, I didn't really have the chance to get the laptop. Also you guys are awesome, I asked for 20 reviews and I have a total of 25 reviews. But I don't want it to be so easy because I have other stories to update and I don't have the chance to update those because this one is the most popular so my free time is spent with this. Also the guest who asked how old they are, thank you darling, I almost forgot. Adrien is 24 and Marinette is 23. The guest who said they didn't know Alex was a boy and thinks I should be more clear by using pronouns. I'm sorry I thought everyone would know Alex was a boy because it said he was the brother a few times. I'm sorry if that sounded mean, I'm not trying to be mean. Promise**_ ◕ ◡ ◕

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous ladybug or the characters expect Alex, he's mine, he was created for this story. My friend gave me permission to use the plot and explore the ideas, so yeah….. Mine.**_ 😝

 _ **Previously**_

 _Marinette wakes up in a comfy warm bed and the sound of the showering running. She remembers what happened before she blacked out and couldn't stop the blush covering her cheeks. She, Marinette Dupain- Cheng, just threw up all over, Adrien Agreste's lap. She has never been so embarrassed in her life, throwing up on a attractive guy that she is going to be forced to live with for who knows how long. Her train of thought is suddenly cut off by the sound of the door to the bathroom opening. She turns her head to see a … shirtless… wet... Adrien...wearing nothing but … a towel… from the waist… down._

 _ **Now**_

"Like what you see, princess" Adrien smirks with a gleam in his beautiful emerald green eyes. All Marinette can do is stutter and force her eyes to look away from his toned chest and firm abs. She admits he's hot, really hot. But that doesn't change anything. Adrien takes her response of silence as embarrassment and decides to let her off the hook, just this once. He changes the subject, "So… are you feeling any better?" Marinette is trying her god darn hardest to keep her eyes from wandering back over of his chest. She quietly stutters out with red cheeks "I'm fine. I guess everything that happened just finally caught up with me." Adrien nods in understanding and then points to the bathroom, silently asking her if she wants to take a shower. She speaks up "Uh.. yeah sure. That would be great," and starts walking to the shower, but before she can get far Adrien gentle grabs her wrist, turning her back around and declares in a small but firm voice "You sure you're okay, princess." Marinette eagerly nods her head, hoping he quickly let's go of her arm before she does something she regrets. Adrien let's go off her wrist, thankfully, and let's Marinette enter the bathroom.

After being in the shower for a good twenty minutes that Mari spent washing away all the shame from earlier events and relaxing in the hot shower, She turns off the water and opens the curtains to reveal no towel and no clean clothes. She forgot to pick out a clean stack of clothes for her to wear after the shower. She never forgets to do that mostly to avoid situations like these. This is all Adrien's fault, he's messing with her head. She has three choices, to call Adrien to get her a towel and clean clothes, use the dirty clothes she threw up in, or run really fast into the room and pick out the clothes herself. She rethinks all her choices and notices all have problems. For example, what if Adrien takes his chance now that he knows she's naked and doesn't have clothes to put on, to do something bad to her. And wearing clothes she threw up in is too nasty. And don't even get her started on the last option, Adrien would so catch her and might do that something bad to her. She guess she has no other option.

She timidly calls out "Adrien". She hears rustling around and hears his voice call out "Yes, princess? Are you okay? Do you not feel well? Have you fallen?" She takes the time to notice the concern in his voice and can't help but blush at the feeling of being worried about. She replies back "No, I'm fine. I just need a favor… " and trails off. Adrien responds "Yes, princess." Marinette feels the heat rise up to her cheeks for what she's about to say "Umm… can you grab me a towel and some clothes." She hears nothing, silence and thinks that he's planning a way to grab her while she's naked and take advantage of her. Instead she hears the surprise chuckle of the green eyed mystery man in the bedroom and the sound of the drawer being opened. She hears his footsteps getting closer and closer to the bathroom door and immediately yells out "Stop", she hears the footsteps stop and she blushes while stammering "Umm… can yo-ou close..y-you're ..eyes… please." She hears the amusement in his voice when he replies "I don't know. What if I want a show?" But that doesn't stop her heart from racing and the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering about. She pleads and says with fear "Please, Adrien, don't look." She hears Adrien stop chuckling and says in a firm hard tone "Marinette, I would never force myself of you. I'm really sorry if I make you uncomfortable with my comments." She sighs in relief until she hears him say something that makes her choke on air, "When we make love it's going to be mutual, trust me princess." She almost faints again.

She hears the door to the bathroom open and she sees Adrien walking in with his eyes closed and his hands out carrying clothes… that don't look like hers. She quickly takes the clothes and quietly thanks Adrien. She sees his lip curl up in a smile and starts walking away, he closes the door to the bathroom, leaving Marinette to change in peace. Marinette takes the clothes and finds something that makes her cheeks go red as a tomato. She find her black lace lingerie underwear and bra set, and no pants…. Just an overlarge t-shirt that isn't hers. She lifts the shirt up and sniffs it while almost fainting at the intoxicating smell. It smells like Adrien, which she has come to recognize his scent as pumpkin cinnamon, leaves, and the cold chilly air of a fall afternoon. **(1)** She quickly puts her clothes on and exits the bathroom to find Adrien waiting for her on the king-size bed. He beckons her over with his finger with a dirty smirk on his face, but excitement shining through his eyes at the sight of his princess wearing his shirt. He quietly whispers, "Mmm… you look good in my clothes, princess."

 **Okay, hopefully when I'm done with my homework I can start on chapter four. Also if you're a fan of my other stories I** **will try** **update one or both tomorrow.**

 **Question Of the Update: Do you like iiSuperwomanii ?**

 **A lot of you like Reaction Time; Tal Fisherman**

 **(1): I was thinking about black cats and halloween, so I searched up bath and body work halloween and got pumpkin cinnamon.**


	4. Spending the day with my Princess

**********THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE ANSWER IT WILL BE CLOSED NOVEMBER 28.***********

 **Hello my sweeties, I wanted to update yesterday but I had a dentist appointment (I'm having another on tuesday) and then I had homework so yeah. Thank you guys so so much for all the follows and favorites, it's really sweet. If you're a fan of my other stories which I said I'll update but never do because this is my main priority, know that a ladybug must have landed on you because you're in luck. I will try my absolute darn hardest to update 'Not all monster are evil' tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous ladybug or it's characters. My friend owns the plot ( With my extended ideas) I own Alex, he's mine.**

 **I will now be replying to reviews (only some because the rest is 'great chapter' really appreciate it) 😊**

 **IsaBea: OHHHHH MYYYYYY GGGOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN OOOOOOIJAYABAUHB**

 _Oh my darling, thank you for such the excited response but this is rated T (for now) I don't know if they will be sin. It will get pretty heated, I'll tell you that._

 **727: LILLLLY IS MY EVERYTHING! I f*** love her,aside from that I think that this is amazing and I look forward to seeing more chapters!Cant wait till the next chapter!**

 _Thank you so much for liking my story sweetheart, I'm actually listening to Voices by Lilly right now (◕‿◕✿) I know how you feel about Lilly, I feel that way about my goddess, Laura Marano 😍😍😍😍_

Previously

She quickly puts her clothes on and exits the bathroom to find Adrien waiting for her on the king-size bed. He beckons her over with his finger with a dirty smirk on his face, but excitement shining through his eyes at the sight of his princess wearing his shirt. He quietly whispers, "Mmm… you look good in my clothes, princess."

 **Now**

Marinette blushes bright red and ducks her head down. She notices there is only one bed and wonders how that wi… oh they're going to sleep in the same bed. Did someone turn on the heat? Marinette keeps her head down and lifts up the cover of the bed and get's in. She keeps her back to Adrien, and feels a chuckle fill the air. The bluenette feels Adrien shuffle around until he's right behind her and hangs his arms loosely on her waist. She hopes he can't feel the way her heart erratically started beating when he pressed his chest against her back. She feels him whisper huskily, "Is this okay, Princess." She dumbly nods with her cheeks flushed with blood. She feels him let out a soft chuckle and gentle presses a kiss to her temple, whispering "Sweet dreams, Mari." Marinette feels him sigh behind her and figures he is falling asleep. She decides to get some shut eye. She quietly whispers in the darkness "Goodnight, Adrien."

The next morning Marinette wakes up to a cold bed, she ignores the pang of disappointment that fills her heart. She hears the shower running and assumes Adrien woke up early to shower. She wonders what he does for living? How old is he? What are his likes and dislikes? What's his last name!? She realizes she knows absolutely nothing about him and here she is, living in his house. She decides to ask him if he has any plans for today, if not she would then ask if he wanted to hang out and get to know each other. She can do that right..?

She hears the bathroom door open and sees Adrien walk in the room with a robe? No towel, why not? Marinette immediately chastised herself for having such thoughts, she should be glad he wasn't wearing a towel, god knows how red in the face she got last time. She hears Adrien speak up, "Good morning, Princess. How was your beauty sleep?" She looks up to answer him when the words get caught in her throat, she see's him in his briefs and putting on a white see-through muscle tee. How long was her head down? She clears her throat and shyly stutters, "Um yeah, thank you, what about you.. Sleep..yo-u we-ell di-d." She feels the blood rush to her cheeks and takes a deep breath, composing herself before continuing "I mean did you sleep well?" She finishes with flaming red cheeks. She couldn't believe how much of a stuttering mess she was. What is wrong with her? She never stuttered before she met Adrien, mainly because no guys ever really flirted with her. Now don't think it's because Marinette is unattractive, if fact she is quite beautiful according to many of her high-school and college classmates. And if a boy ever liked her, her older brother, Alex, made sure they never acted on their feelings. It was embarrassing but really sweet that Alex went all over protective brother. Great, now she misses Alex. Adrien chuckles in amusement and leans over to kiss Marinette temple after putting on sweatpants that were hanging low on his waist. He replies in his husky sexy morning voice "Of course I did, you were right next to me, Princess." Marinette blushes once again and says "Smooth." With an over exaggerated eyebrow waggle. Adrien snickers and says "Well, thank you, Princess." After a while of just standing there and smiling at each other, Adrien and Marinette speak simultaneously "Are you- " "Do you-" They laugh and look at each other each repeating "You go first." They chuckled once more and then Adrien declares "Princesses first." With an over dramatic bow as if Marinette was a queen and he was blessed to be in her presence. Marinette has a faint pink dusting her cheeks and looks down to avoid eye-contact while stammering "Umm.. I wa-s won-ndering if.. You we-ere busy. ?. If n-not we can, I-don-'t kn-oow, get to kn-oow each ot-ther, maybe." She squeaks out the end, afraid of rejection. After a moment of silence, she looks up to see Adrien eyes twinkling with delight. He smoothly responses, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "I'm not busy at all, I would love to spend the day with you, Princess."

Question of the update: Do you want a love scene in this story ?

If you do it probably won't happen for a while.

 **There should be a treat in the next chapter. Or after that ;)**


	5. You're my princess

**UM … Hi sorry I haven't updated since Nov 15, I did update my other story though. I hoped you sweeties had a wonderful thanksgiving. As for the reviews um… most of you guys wanted a love scene but here's the thing I can't write it because I'm just not comfortable with that. So ( nervous face) I wanted to do what a fellow fanfiction author did and ask one of the readers if they could write that chapter, so if anyone is interested in writing the love scene for this story, please PM me and I will pick the best scene. Warning it should be light and fluffy,** _ **not sinful and nasty**_ **. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN FOR A LONG TIME THOUGH. The relationship has to develop first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or miraculous ladybug. My friend owns the plot (my extended ideas) I own Alex, he's mine.**

 **FUN FACT: Also just wanted to say that last time I updated I wasn't planning to, but I kid you not I got so many signs, like during the day I saw the name Thomas like 3 times. During social studies, when I was home and felt bad about something and something else.**

 **I will now answer back to some reviews**

 **Librosmysticos** **:** **to answer your question yes**

 **but dont rush to the point of the scene just cuz readers want to read it, i personally would want to see them develop their feelings more for each other in this AU before things got steamier in the room.**

 _Do not worry, that was the plan from the beginning._

 **Mimi-chan: I want a love scene, but not anything too sinful. I mean, they're adults but I don't think that would suit Mari or Adrien. But can you do me a favor and add fluff? It's too cute and reminds me of marshmallows! Thanks for listening and hope you update soon.**

 _I totally understand, I can't imagine Adrien and Marinette doing the SIN because they're too innocent. I am actually going to make fluff in this chapter because it's their day together so yummmy, marshmallows for you._

 _ **Akacool12:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! i love it, oh my goshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. i love your work girl, and it would be amazing if the next scene had a little more flirting and blushing but no pressure ;-)**_

 _Thank you so much, sweetheart. I love when people review it shows readers care. And yes for anyone would wondered, I am a girl_ _ **(dramatic hair flip)**_ _. And this chapter should be light and fluffy and flirty and blushy_ _ **at the end**_ _. So hopeful it lives up to your desires._

 _PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL_ 😇

 _Now on with the FLUFF_

 **Previously**

 **After a moment of silence, she looks up to see Adrien eyes twinkling with delight. He smoothly responses, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "I'm not busy at all, I would love to spend the day with you, Princess."**

 **Now**

Marinette smiles while hiding her blush from Adrien. He grabs her hand and pushes her to the bathroom, handing her what look like a dress and shoes. He whispers "Put this on and meet me in the kitchen." Marinette nods and gratefully grabs the clothes while heading to the bathroom to change.

Marinette looks at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a short red mini dress covered in black spots that ends mid-thigh. Her feet are covered by red converse. **(1)** She exists the bathroom to find some man dressed in a black suit outside the door. She yelps and the mystery man's eyes widened. He quickly assures her in a thick french that he means no harm "Oh mademoiselle, I mean no harm. I am sent from Sir Adrien Agreste, he is waiting downstairs in the kitchen for you, and wanted me to escort you." Marinette sighs in relief and nods her head, apologizing to … "Excuse sir what's your name?" The man looks up confused as to why would she want to know him... A servant's name … but nonetheless he replies "Nathaniel", with a genuine smile. **(2)** Marinette smiles and extends her hand out and says "It's a pleasure to meet you Nathaniel." Nathaniel grasps her hand with his and turns it over, keeping eye contact with Marinette, and kissing her soundly on her hand. Marinette eyes widened and she opens her mouth in a small gasp with a blush taking over her face. She beings stuttering "Um.. I- I -.. Um.." Nathaniel immediately retracts his hand, sensing her discomfort. He opens his mouth to begin apologizing but before he can, there is a shout of "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" by an angry Adrien.

The scene does look very inappropriate, Marinette's face is bright pink, Nathaniel is showing a light pink dusting across his cheeks, and they're still in close proximity. They jump apart, startled at Adrien's presence. Adrien snaps his fingers and points his index finger down, signaling for Nathaniel to come up to him. Nathaniel obeyed Adrien's command and walked up to the steaming Adrien. Adrien begins "Okay, let's get a few things straight. 1. You are to leave Marinette ALONE! 2. You are to complete an order in a certain amount of time due to your actions today. 3. If Marinette does ever need anything and you're the only person there, FIND ANOTHER PERSON! Do I make myself clear, Nathaniel ?" Adrien emphasizes angrily. "Yes, sir," Nathaniel answers bravely, shocking considering he looks as if he is about to faint. Adrien says "Good, you are dismissed." Nathaniel walks away from Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette is left looking at Adrien with a terrified expression. She can't believe what just happen. Nathaniel was only being nice and Adrien yelled at him for it. Marinette opens her mouth to start defending Nathaniel but quickly closes it when Adrien's head snaps toward her with hard eyes. Marinette shrinks back from him but he grabs her hips to force her against him. Marinette gasps at the sudden proximity and struggles to put space between them. Adrien grabs her wrists to stop her protesting and quietly growls out "Stop it, princess. This is no time to play." Marinette whimpers at the bruising force Adrien is using to retrain her, which causes Adrien to immediately let go of her wrists and whispers "Sorry." Marinette nods her head and quietly whispers "It's fine." While avoiding eye contact. Adrien lifts her chin up so they're face to face **(3)** "No, it's not. I'm sorry if I scared you Mari. You have nothing to be afraid of , I promise I will never hurt you." Marinette looks down at the red marks of her wrists with scared eyes. Adrien catches this and gentle grasps her wrists and brings the marks to his face. What he does next has Marinette heart beating go tenfold. He places a gentle wet kiss to each wrist repeatedly. He brings her wrists to his chest and looks into Marinette eyes. "I'm sorry I got jealous. I just don't like other guys looking at you like that. You're mine." Marinette nods her head too scared to fight even though she believes nobody belongs to anyone and that everyone is their own person.

Adrien timidly asks "Are you okay, princess?" Marinette looks at him and is shocked to see… Shyness? Seeping through his features. There is no smirk, no smug smile, no cocky attitude, just a frown placed upon his face that she wants to get rid of. She hesitantly grasps his face and places a kiss on his cheek. Adrien quietly gasps and lets a big stupid smile take over his face. He turns his head to smile at her and finds her staring back at him with a small smile and a light blush sinking into her cheeks. He grabs her cheeks and pulls her so close to his face that he could feel their breaths mingling together. He shyly asks "Can I kiss you?" Panic fills Marinette eyes and she being stammering "Um. I- I do-on't.. Um… think.. t-that's a go-ood idea. Sorry." She shyly says noticing his disappointment. He just laughs it off and says "It's alright princess, maybe later, right?" With his eyebrows raised. "Yeah," Marinette says not realizing what she just said. "Wait, what?" Marinette exclaims alarmed. Adrien chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead muttering, "You're so adorable, princess." Marinette blushes and looks down. Adrien grabs her chin and lifts it up so they're face to face. He smirks "You should stop putting your head down every time you blush, you're going to break your neck." He finishes with a wink. Marinette stutters out "Oh..umm… wha-..." Then retorts to smacking him on his chest. Adrien poorly blocks her attacks and acts as if her attacks actually hurt him. "Ow, Mari. I thought princesses were suppose to be kind and not hit their prince charmings." Marinette says "I'm not a princess." Adrien grabs her hand and presses a slow kiss to the palm of her hand and without taking his eyes off of her he says, "You're my princess." Marinette blushes and whines "Shut up." Adrien just laughs and says "See, adorable." "Ugh" Marinette says exasperated.

"Come on, let's go and spend the day together." Adrien grabs her wrist to lift her up but when she hisses, he let's go and quickly apologizes "Sorry." Marinette shakes her head and says, "It's okay. Just hold my hand." Adrien smirks and waggles his eyebrows "I would love to hold you hand, princess." Marinette blushes and mutters, "Shut up." Adrien chuckles and grabs her hand then begins walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Once they get there, he asks "What would you like for breakfast, princess?" Marinette opens and closes her mouth, deciding what should be her first meal in her new home. She then smiles and says "How about croissants and Chocolate Chaud. **(4)** Adrien nods his head and tells the chef who was waiting patiently in the kitchen what to make. Marinette says 'thank you' when Adrien and the chef are finished speaking. The chef looks confused at first? Why again, what's the big deal with saying 'thank you'? The chef then looks at Marinette with a smile and nods his head while saying, "My pleasure." Marinette smiles back and sits down on the stool, leaning her elbows against the island. Adrien takes a seat next to her and grabs her hand to play with, Marinette smiles gently at him. There is a peaceful calm silence that fills the air, until the chef places two plates of croissants and two cups of Chocolate Chaud. Marinette looks up to the chef and polite says, "Merci beaucoup." The chef replies, "Je vous en prie." Marinette says, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." The chef looks confused once again but says " Wang." Marinette smiles gratefully and says, "Thank you so much for preparing this for us, Wang. I'm Marinette, it's nice to meet you." Wang replies "Likewise." With a smile. Wang leaves Marinette and Adrien alone to their breakfast. Marinette looks up to find Adrien starting at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Marinette asks self-conscious. Adrien slowly shakes his head and says "No. You're just so beautiful." Marinette blushes and looks down. Adrien quickly makes her look up, "I said stop putting your head down every time you blush, it's adorable." Marinette keeps her eyes on Adrien and nods dumbly, "Okay." Adrien leaves down to kiss her head, "Good girl. Now let's go to the cinema." Marinette shakes her head to clear her thoughts and repeats "The cinema." Adrien looks at her and says "Yeah. Shall we go my lady?" With a dramatic bow down. Marinette plays along and curtsy to Adrien, "Why, thank you, my kind prince." Adrien looks at Marinette giggling and he can't help himself, she is too adorable for her own good. He leans in and went to place a kiss on her cheek but she turned her head last minute and he caught more of her lip than he intended. Adrien and Marinette jump away from each other and being stuttering. "Um.. I'm sor-r." - "I-I didn-nt mean-." They both awkwardly chuckle and look away from each other.

"So, should we get to that movie?" Marinette quickly says. "Um.. yeah, let's go." Came Adrien hurried response.

Okay, I'm tired, I've spent hours of this. I will try to update tomorrow to finish their fluff filled day. Thank you for reviewing and following and favoriting. You guys are awesome. PLEASE VOTE; THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE.

 **(1): I don't own converse**

 **(2): MUHHAHAH.. LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES, SHALL WE?**

 **(3): I was literally listening to face to face from Austin and Ally; LOVE THAT SHOW**

 **(4): That means hot chocolate which I don't own nor croissant**

 **BTW:** Merci beaucoup means thank you very much and Je vous en prie means you're welcome or at least that's what the site said

Until next time, Never Grow Up


	6. Understand, Princess

**Hi… It's been a while, less than four months… but wow almost four months. Sorry I've been busying with other stories, school, etc. This chapter is Ummm….. Not fluffy or light hearted, more like filled with heat, passion, kinda has sexual tension. We kinda see Adrien's true colors.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own miraculous ladybug or it's characters. My friend owns the plot ( With my extended ideas) I own Alex, he's mine.**

 **Here are some reviews**

 _Hunter_

 _Amazing story. I can't wait for the next chapter. I can hardly stand not knowing what comes next but I can wait for this quality_

 **That is so sweet, darling. Thank you so much that really brightened up my day.**

 _akacool12_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. .hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _I just can't help it, its fluff overload ! You don't have reply to me again but I feel this is the only way I can express my excitement right now instead of ofcourse, damaging everyone else's eardrums with my horrible screaming. I LOVE your fanfics girl. Keep up the great work :-)_

 **You are such a sweetheart. Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy this made me.**

Jojo

What an adorable story! I love this and youXD keep the chapters coming I'm sooo craving moreXD (btw you should have a scene where Mari wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and adriens their to comfort her! That would be SOOOOO adorable omg I'm loving the fluff;)

 **You are such an saint. Thank you, I never had someone say they love me on this site. I love you too XD. I really do like your idea, sweetheart. I will try to incorporate that but the plans I have for this story are big.**

 **Thank you so much for everyone else who reviewed, you guys helped me reach over 50 reviews like I asked for. Thank you guys, you're all such babes.**

 **Previously**

Adrien leans down to kiss her head, "Good girl. Now let's go to the cinema." Marinette shakes her head to clear her thoughts and repeats "The cinema." Adrien looks at her and says "Yeah. Shall we go my lady?" With a dramatic bow down. Marinette plays along and curtseys to Adrien, "Why, thank you, my kind prince." Adrien looks at Marinette giggling and he can't help himself, she is too adorable for her own good. He leans in and went to place a kiss on her cheek but she turned her head last minute and he caught more of her lip than he intended. Adrien and Marinette jump away from each other and being stuttering. "Um.. I'm sor-r." - "I-I didn-nt mean-." They both awkwardly chuckle and look away from each other.

"So, should we get to that movie?" Marinette quickly says. "Um.. yeah, let's go." Came Adrien hurried response.

 **Now**

Adrien holds the door open to the cinema in his mansion and lets Marinette go first. "My lady" he says bowing down respectful. Marinette blushes and shyly replies "Thank you, Adrien." Adrien says "My pleasure, princess." Marinette walks through the open door and Adrien catches up with her. He leads her to the second row of the theater and the lights dim down while the screen turns to color. Marinette whispers to Adrien "What are we watching?" Adrien replies back in a shushed manner "Titanic." **(1)** Marinette turns to Adrien and causes "That's my favorite movie." Adrien smiles at her and says "Mine, too." Marinette smiles at Adrien. The time seems to stop with the two twenty years old somethings staring at each other. They're startled by the loud blasting or a horn from a ship. Oh right the movie. Marinette whips her head around and blushes bright red. She hears Adrien chuckle. _It is possible that she LIKED Adrien Agreste?_ Of course he has been sweet and acting quite charming with her but that didn't stop the fact that his first impression was nothing short of poor behavior. She distinctly remembers him acting perverted and cocky, saying and I quote "Come to Daddy, Princess." From the few days she has spent with Adrien, he has been acting like a gentleman with a trace of cockiness. She wasn't really sure how she felt about Adrien, she barely knows the guy.

 **An hour later**

Adrien turns his head towards Marinette when he hears the excessive panting and moaning from the steamy movie. Jack and Rose were currently making love in the car. The sweaty handprint emerges and this causes Marinette to turn her head to the other side, hiding her blushing face from Adrien. They're were watching a love scene together, talk about awkward.

Adrien chuckles and grabs Marinette's hand making her turn her head towards him, surprised. He leans in towards her and whispers in her ear "That could be us." He has a mischievous gleam in his eye and his lip is curl up into a dirty smirk. Instead of the stuttering and blushing he was accustomed to whenever he made a crude remark, Marinette turned her face towards him with a disgusted scowl and insulted eyes. Adrien immediately stopped smirking and looked at her with a confused face. Marinette stands up and takes her large cup of Coca Cola **(2),** opens the lid and precedes to throw it into Adrien's eyes. Adrien jumps out of his seat and gasps as the cold liquid burns his eyes. Marinette starts walking away from Adrien until he grabs her back to face him, there is an angry scowl on his face. Marinette admit she's a little frightened because she's never seen him look this way before but she doesn't show her fear, but stands her ground because what he did was repulsive and she will not stand to be treated like this. Adrien glares at Marinette and tightens his grip on her arm, it's almost painful. Marinette grits her teeth, showing her pained expression. Adrien instantly loosens his stone like grip on her arm, but still remains glaring at her. Marinette and Adrien are both glaring at each other in a dark corridor. Adrien takes a step closer to Marinette with his jaw still flexed and muscles tense. Marinette backs away but Adrien continues walking forward till her back hits the wall. Adrien bends down to Marinette's height and looks into her eyes. He smacks his hand against the wall above her head. She gasps and jumps while thumping her head on the wall. He leans in close to her ear and threatening whispers, "Look princess, I tried to act nice but you're acting like a little tease and I don't know who the **fuck** you think you are, but you are never allowed to do that again. Understand, princess?" Marinette gulps down and slowly nods her head while still glaring at Adrien. He's not what she thought he was or maybe he is. A stupid spoiled rich kid who thinks he can get anything he wants and not face any consequences. Adrien gives her a sickly sweet smile and presses his lips against her cheek violently. She tenses and all Adrien does is laugh and continues kissing her face repeatedly moving down slowly. He reaches her lips and looks back into her eyes. Adrien sees the anger and irritation in her eyes. He doesn't want their first kiss to be like this. He instead kisses her cheek one last time and grabs her from the wall. "Go to my room, I'll meet you there." He commands. Marinette wipes her cheeks disgusted with what he had done. She walks to his room but not before grunting out "Go to **hell**." Adrien chuckles out loud and smiles at her "I like that about you, you're difficult." Marinette walks through the halls until she finally finds Adrien's bedroom, she walks in and grabs random pieces of clothes, when she's finished she slams the draw closed angrily. She marches into the bathroom and slams the door shut. She puts the clothes on, a big baggy t-shirt and some sleeping shorts, and brushes her teeth. She walks through the door to find Adrien already waiting for her on his door. He smiles at her and says "You done with your temper tantrum, you ready to be a big girl?"

" **Fuck** you" Marinette replies with offended eyes. Adrien smirks suggestively "Soon enough." Marinette takes a deep breath before she attacks Adrien. She climbs into bed and ignores Adrien holding his arms for her to sleep in. Adrien pouts and says in a baby voice "Oh no… is my little princess upset? She's not talking to me? Oh poo." Marinette rolls her eyes from her side on the bed and quietly groans. Adrien snickers and turns toward Marinette putting his hands on her hips. She stiffens and before she can take his hands off her. He ticks at her "Don't be naughty princess. Remember I own you, your brother made a promise and I don't deal well with people who break promises. So suck it up, okay." Marinette nods her heads while secretly cursing Adrien in her head. She couldn't believe what she got into to. She couldn't believe she almost kissed this jerk. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

 **Okay so I'm tired now. I hoped you guys liked it. I know Adrien seemed all nice and sweet but this story is just getting started. Adrien is not going to be the sweet innocent boy, he'll act like one at first but get to know him.**

 **(1)I FRICKIN LOVE TITANIC**

 **(2) I DONT OWN COCA COLA**

 **Update in 5 reviews**

 **Question: Do you guys like 5SOS, I frickin love them. I do not have a favorite though because whenever I try to pick one I think of all the others and their character traits, They're all sweethearts and I love them all.**

 **Until Next Time, Never Grow Up, My lost boys and girls.**


	7. You're getting on my nerves, Princess

**I'm so sorry I have no excuse for not writing other than no motivation and school. You have no idea how many times i've written this. I really want to make it good and long but I just don't have the passion to do it. I hope to update soon and talk to you guys again. I love you guys.**

 **Now let's read some reviews, you guys are MIRACULOUS.**

UnicornLuvForever

You have no idea how happy I was when I received the notification! THANK YOU FOR UPDATING I LOVE THIS STORY AND YOU!

 **You are so sweet, thank you so much. I love you too XD.**

Henessy04

This chapter is so good. What I love about adrien is that he's sorta has a perverted wait not sorta he does have a perverted mind. But I can't wait for future updates

 **I'm happy to hear that, thank you.**

pinksakura271

OH MY CHERRY BLOSSOMS! The summary so has me hooked. I have read all 6 chapters I LOVE it. Nathaniel should be lucky, he just got yelled at. I was hopping Adrien would hit him too. Marinette your brother got you suck so be a good girl, & in enjoy it all. After all Adrien is cute/cuddly like a kitten but you can't furget said kitten has claws/crazy cattitude fur crime. (Blushes)

 **In my other story, Nathaniel does get punched XD. You seem really fun thanks for dropping a review. XD**

Penstar1331

Awesome chapter. Mari takes no bull from no one, not even Mr. Rich Boy.

 **You got it, thanks.**

mayuralover

Hm...I'd like to see more happen in the story. It just seems like little fights more than anything.

 **You have to be patient, little fights build up to something. I have big plans, if you stick around long enough, you'll find out.**

Dreamland

I love this story! You are an amazing writer.

Please continue soon!

 **Thank you so so much. I love being called an amazing writer.**

Cat

You had me at the first chapter. I have read many stories about ML but ours is one of my top favorites!

Hope you update soon!

 **Thank you so much, you're so sweet. I glad this is one of your top favorites.**

Love4ever101

I love this whole story and I can wait in what happens.

Plus I like seeing this change in Adrien.

Please update I don't think I can survive!

 **Thank you, sweetheart. AND PLEASE SURVIVE XD. MY UPDATES ARE KINDA WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT. *SHEEPISH SMILE***

Cute2

Oh did someone turn on the temperature in here cause it sure is hot!

Wonderful story!

I'm on the edge of my seat. Can't wait to read more.

 **Thank you. I have a lot planned however you guys like it.**

Anonymous

I love five seconds of summer too! Whats your favorite song because mine is between amnesia and good girl.

 **Yay, I don't have a favorite song, I love them all, Just saying, Heartbreak Girl, Good Girl, English Love Affair, She looks so perfect, Don't stop, What I like about you, Try hard, Wrapped around your finger, Mrs. All American, and more. They're my favorite band.**

Kitty Cheshire

Hey!

I love this fic, its really good! You're amazing, I could never write as well as this. Btw, what is 5SOS? *clueless* Haha, I know nothing. XD

Keep writing, stay amazing, never give up, and alway believe in yourself!

xxx

Kitty Cheshire

 **Thank you so much darling. That's really sweet and I'm sure you write amazing stuff. 5SOS is only the greatest band ever. Theyre four Australian cuties who are talented. They make rockin music and are MIRACULOUS. Btw, I love your ending, thanks. Never Grow Up.**

 **Moving on**

 **Previously**

 **"** **Fuck** **you" Marinette replies with offended eyes. Adrien smirked suggestively "Soon enough." Marinette takes a deep breath before she attacks Adrien. She climbs into bed and ignores Adrien holding his arms for her to sleep in. Adrien pouts and says in a baby voice "Oh no… is my little princess upset? She's not talking to me? Oh poo." Marinette rolls her eyes from her side on the bed and quietly groans. Adrien snickers and turns toward Marinette putting his hands on her hips. She stiffens and before she can take his hands off her. He ticks at her "Don't be naughty princess. Remember I own you, your brother made a promise and I don't deal well with people who break promises. So suck it up, okay." Marinette nods her heads while secretly cursing Adrien in her head. She couldn't believe what she got into to. She couldn't believe she almost kissed this jerk. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.**

 **Now**

Marinette tosses and turns throughout the night. She couldn't believe how Adrien acted, like a …. like a.. Monster. She knows when she wake up there will be hell. She lays in bed for a while, unable to close her eyes next to Adrien. How did she get into this mess? Oh yeah, Alex. 'I wonder how he is?' Marinette thinks in her head. Truth to told she really misses her older brother. She was hoping to visit him, you know when she was still on Adrien's good side, but now she doesn't know where they are. She's pissed at him for sure, but how does he feel about her? Is he still angry at her for throwing soda in his eyes? 'Well he deserved it' Marinette thought out loud and hmpped. She hears Adrien shift around and immediately she tenses and lays still. She hears Adrien turn around and sits up, she feels his eyes burning her. He remains quiet until he leans down to place a small kiss on her cheek. Marinette wonders 'Is this dude bipolar or is he just PMSing a lot? He's mad one minute and sweet the next.' Marinette feels Adrien get off the bed, and while walking to the shower he calls out, "I know you're awake, princess. Get up, we have places to go." Marinette's eyes open immediately and she groans aloud.

Eventually Marinette gets up and goes to the guest bathroom to shower, this time she remembers to bring her clothes. She involuntarily shivers when she remembers last time, 'UGH, never again' she thinks. While in the shower she remembers the events of yesterday. The way he manhandled her, the fear she felt. She really has no idea what he is capable of. She's s-scared of him. She facepalms in the shower and shakes her head. She closes her eyes while taking deep breaths and calms herself down. She counts to ten and opens her eyes, she gets out of the shower and changes into black pants and a red long sleeved shirt. She exits the bathroom and enters the master bedroom to find Adrien dressed in black ripped jeans and a green tight fitted muscle shirt, scrolling through his phone. He hears her footsteps and looks up at her, he does a once over and shakes his head. "You're not wearing that." Marinette exclaims "Excuse me!?" Adrien frowns while raising his brows "Don't talk back to me." Marinette scowls and frowns. Adrien goes into her dresser and throws a sparkly red tight short dress at her. She unfolds it and gasps, "There's no way I'm wearing this." Adrien glares at her and growls out "Yes, you will wear this because you will listen to me and do whatever I say, if you care about your brother. Cause honestly princess, you're getting on my last nerve." Marinette sucks it up and goes to the bathroom to change, she calls out "Where are we going anyway?" Adrien replies "A club… I have to meet with some… partners." Something about the way he says it, is so suspicious and makes Marinette's stomach queasy. She's not looking forward to tonight.

I know, I know it's short. Things pick up next chapter. Hopeful you like it. I really really hope to update tomorrow, thanks for reading.

Until next time, Never Grow Up, My lost boys and girls.


End file.
